Talk:Yuri/Poems/@comment-36229211-20180720225752/@comment-5952365-20180730053249
I think you missed the point of my "this is not disagreeable" comment, You've given no other explanation, but suuuureeee, seems legit. and you're putting words in my mouth Where, exactly? As as Moderator, it's up to you to be clear and friendly, you've been confusing, belittling and close minded. (besides borderline insulting me, No, you had many chances to make your point clear in a constructive and mature manner, instead you decided "I'M ONLY RIGHT, THIS IS NOT DISAGREEABLE, EVERYONE ELSE IS WROOOONG!!" You were given a fair amount of time and comments before I criticized you as a Mod and it not my problem if you don't like hearing "no". which kinda made me not want to reply to this comment at all, but whatever). I don't care. As a Mod you should be willing to read every comment and all opinions, but you decided your opinion was fact. I don't care if you "don't want to reply", it's your job and if you don't want to do it, I don't care, it just makes you a bad Mod in general. So far, you're doing a pretty bad job. Let's re-read my original comment.'' Yes, lets read through the comment that has already been read, debated, disproved and you've been informed of all three already. LETS! "It is not "shown" that she cuts herself for sexual pleasure, Monika just suggests that during Act 2 (as a reminder, Monika wanted to make the player hate the other girls)." Read my comment above for my reply, as I will not waste time with this comment for you again. It. Is. Ineligible. To. Further. The. Conversation. Period. At no point in there I say that this means Yuri doesn't cut herself for sexual pleasure, and that it 100% not happens. All I'm saying is that it's not '''SHOWN' (also known as not explicitly stated by Yuri) that she does it for sexual pleasure. And this is 100% fact. No, it's your opinion. The FACTS are that she DOES and I have already proven this with evidence, '''unlike you'.'' Seriously, it's been proven again and again, what do you have, a personal agenda against this?? It makes literally no sense that you're trying to disprove this. It's canon. It's a fact. ''Get over it, will ya?'' Again, what do you want to "prove" it to your high horse standards? A sprite by Dan of her with MC's pen? Get over it, that isn't going to happen. AGAIN', yes you can say she does! I'm not saying this disproves that!!! In fact, it's very likely!!! All I'm saying is that '''BECAUSE' it's not explicit means there COULD be another explanation, therefore it's not COMPLETELY canon!'' '''''ONCE AGAIN!!!! I'M NOT SAYING THIS MEANS YOUR INTERPRETATION IS WRONG!!! I'M SAYING THERE COULD (COULD!!!!) BE ANOTHER EXPLANATION FOR IT!!! AND THIS IS 100% TRUE!!! I already took the time out of my day to prove this is not true, and it isn't. You need to re-read the comment over again closely. Again, by this logic, Monika is not sentient in Act 1 and Natsuki is not abused. PLEASE SEE HOW MUCH SENSE YOUR ARGUMENT DOES NOT MAKE, it's getting ridiculous -_- Moving on from this annoying point, Bad attitude and bad faith, which I have to point out and criticize because you're not only a Mod, but the ONLY Mod in this thread. You should be the most mature, unbiased and open minded person here, but no. You're going to be immature and dismissive. AALLLLLL the thing a Mod should be!! "The same thing could, again, be said about Natsuki in this case. "It isn't shown her dad is abusive in Act 1, it's only immmmpliiiied in Act 2, therefore the whole fandom is wrong." Yeah, I actually don't think Natsuki is completely being abused by her father in Act 1 (this is actually also the common belief in the fandom, idk what you're talking about). I think in Act 1 her father is just neglectful, while in Act 2 he's actually verbally (and possibly physically) abusive. I don't know if you noticed, but the characters act differently between Acts (shocking, I know). Well, except Monika, because she's the only one who keeps her memories. What do you mean you "don't know what I'm talking about"? You literally just '''said' what I was talking about.'' You literally just proved my point, you see that right? Like, you know what you're doing and typing, right? "Shocking, I know", again, being belittling only makes you immature and a bad Moderator. If you can't be mature, then don't be one -_- Of course the characters act different, because Monika was changing their personalities to be extreme so the protag wouldn't like them anymore and would only like Monika, as she was the only one acting normal. SHOCKING, I KNOW. "'''Also, with this logic, you could say Monika wasn't sentient in Act 1 because it "wasn't shown" or "implied" even though Sayori literally killed herself because of Monika.' See how much sense this argument doesn't make?"'' Yeah, it doesn't make sense because Monika keeps her memories and doesn't have her character folder modified by another character during the whole game, therefore she's the same through all acts. The same cannot be said about Natsuki or Yuri. That's irrelevant and makes no sense to this thread. I understand what you're trying to say is "it doesn't have to be implied with Monika bcuz she was the ringleader and kept her memories", but once again, you could also say an "interpretation" of that is that Monika "just talked Sayori into suicide and then after Sayori died became sentient because it reset the game, and she's only sentient and changing the files in Act 2." You see? AGAIN, YOU'RE POINT DOES NOT MAKE SENSE AND CAN EASILY BE CONTRADICTED WITH YOUR OWN WORDS. So, clearly, you don't see how little sense your argument makes and you don't plan on keeping this relevant to the point. I actually don't feel like replying to your whole comment. Again, being immature does not make you right, and not replying cuz you "don't feel like it" is just being a bad Moderator. Learn to take criticism and grow, instead of being stuck in the mentality of "I'M RIGHT YOU CAN'T ARGUE WITH ME!!!" Otherwise, you're just a bad Moderator and an ignorantly stubborn person. I'm sorry, but if you actually want an actual answer to your points, No thanks. You can't debate without being immature and belittling, no one wants to have a reply from that. maybe write a normal comment instead of spending half of the words insulting me. Ooooooh, sooooo, you mean like how I did the first '''two times' while you belittled everyone else's comments and decided your opinion was fact?'' How about you write a normal comment without being biased and immature? And actually making sense while you're at it? I criticized your ability as a Moderator, you have to accept that and stop trying to belittle and twist it into simply "insulting" you. You chose to only answer the parts about Doki Doki and belittle the criticism to simple "insults" because you don't want to accept that you're being a bad Mod. I can tell, because you literally skipped over and avoided having to explain the urine stains ''yourself because you knew you couldn't unless you were to say she just pissed on it, which you know would not have made sense.'' If you couldn't explain it yourself why did you join the thread literally about explaining it? -_- I do not care for a reply from you unless you're willing to approach things with a mature, unbiased, reasonable manner with actual evidence and facts. I do not care for another reply consisting of "NOOOOOOOOO I'M RIGHT!!!! I won't prove it and I'll belittle everyone else, BUT I'M RIGHT!!1!" If you're going to debate, bring your A game with evidence and facts, unbiased and open minded. It's very rude to belittle people who take half an eternity writing novels for you -_- (In other words, because I have a feeling I'll need to say this for you, it's rude to belittle something that someone takes a reasonable amount of time out of their day to write for you, especially being so long.) You're Moderator, act like it. (This thread is getting way too long as well, so I wouldn't suggest replying anyway unless you're going to keep it short, to the point and with evidence to maturely bring your point back in. If you don't reply again tho, then bye and I wish you much luck on growing. Good editing!)